


Keep Me Hangin' On

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Coercion, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "This is better," TK explains, and captures Nolan's cry in a sudden kiss when Claude finally forces his cock inside.





	Keep Me Hangin' On

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Supremes song of the same name.

"Wait," says Nolan. "Wait, I don’t know if I can." His voice is fucked out and ragged, gusty and rough and quavering in rhythm as he's bounced up and down on TK's cock. 

Nolan's eyes aren't on TK, though. They're peering over his own shoulder at the figure that's just moved onto the bed - Claude, shifting into position as TK drags Nolan down against his chest. He's a little more forceful about it than necessary, because even though TK's accustomed to sharing with his captain, it irks him a little when Nolan's focus is so obviously caught on something that isn't TK.

"Of cause you can, babe," TK croons, not slowing his pace for so much as a moment. "You want to make us happy, don't you? You want to prove you're good?"

"I…," Nolan's eyes look scared and he can't quite answer.

"It's not like you haven't fucked us both before," TK points out, distracting Nolan a little as he stops pumping and Claude settles in behind Nolan - as Claude starts working his fingers into Nolan's ass around the cock that's already stretching him open. TK wishes he could see it - the red give of Nolan's swollen rim, about to take more than it ever has before, all at once - but the angle prevents him. It's okay, though. From here he's got a gorgeous view of Nolan's uncertain face.

"This is different," Nolan whispers, grunting hard enough that TK figures Claude just went up to four fingers - hard to tell when TK's cock is so over stimulated right now. It's all he can do not to come. 

"This is better," TK explains, and captures Nolan's cry in a sudden kiss when Claude finally forces his cock inside. 

Nolan is already panting hard when Claude and TK start moving together, ramming thrusts in a claiming counterpoint. Nolan's face his strained, his forehead beading sweat and his limbs trembling. His eyes squeeze tightly shut, and normally TK would call him on that, but he figures Nolan has enough to deal with right now.

"That's it, boy," Claude breathes above them. "Fucking take them both, you're a fucking natural."

TK comes first, but Claude is quick to follow, and they collapse on their sides and lie there for long moments with Nolan strung out between them.

"We can do that again, right?" TK asks with a sleepy, hopeful smile.

"Damn right we can," Claude says, sliding a gentle hand along Nolan's side.

Nolan groans between them and doesn't open his eyes.


End file.
